


The Way You Are

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, Insults, Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin, Dan, and Brian go on a date, where they meet a not so great guy. Arin and Dan have to step in to defend their boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: You're gonna make me spam you with polybomb prompts cause you're so good. Here's another. Some jerk is heckling Brian while the three are out on a date. Instead of getting angry, Brian feels bad thinking he really doesn't deserve Arin and Dan. The two stand up for and comfort him.

It was finally a day where Brian’s, Dan’s, and Arin’s days off coincided, and they were determined to get as much out of the day that they could. The three of them had spent the night together the night before, and Arin had woken up early to make his boyfriends some breakfast.

Luckily he hadn’t slept in the middle that night so he was able to slide out of bed easily, making sure not to disturb Dan or Brian. He paused to admire them briefly, a wave of affection flowing through him as he watched them, Brian on his back and Dan curled into his right side.

Arin decided to let them sleep a bit longer and headed downstairs to the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise as he prepared the meal. Around ten minutes later, Arin heard someone carefully come down the stairs, and Arin smiled to himself when he recognized the soft footsteps as Dan’s.

“Morning, Baby Bear,” Dan mumbled, coming up to Arin and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

“Morning, babe,” Arin replied, patting Dan’s arms briefly before going back to cooking. Dan smiled into Arin’s neck at the contact and tightened his arms around his boyfriend. “Is Bri up yet?”

Dan shook his head and let go of Arin in favor of hopping up onto the counter next to where Arin was working, “Nope. He’s sleeping like a baby. Want me to go wake him up?”

“Nah, it’s okay. Breakfast isn’t ready quite yet. Though I was thinking about what to do today, and how about a picnic? The park isn’t that far from here and I thought it’d be nice,” Arin suggested.

Dan hummed in consideration and nodded, “That sounds good!”

Arin grinned at his boyfriend before turning to dish up breakfast, “Alright, could you go wake him up? Breakfast is ready.”

“Sure,” Dan said, hopping down from the counter. He pressed a kiss to Arin’s cheek and left the room.

Arin smiled softly at the small display of affection and brought the plates over to the table, setting them down along with some juice for each of them. 

Not even thirty seconds later, sounds of two pairs of feet echoed through the halls and Arin turned to greet them, chuckling quietly at Brian’s grumpy expression.

“Sorry to wake you, dude, but I made breakfast and figured that you’d want to eat with us,” Arin apologized, sitting down at the table and motioning for Brian to sit down as well.

“Dan said something about us going on a picnic today?” Brian asked, taking a seat as the table, Dan following him. 

Arin nodded, “If that’s okay, I thought it’d be fun.”

Brian looked up and gave him a small smile, “It sounds great. Also thanks for making breakfast, babe.”

“Yeah, thanks, Ar. This tastes amazing,” Dan mumbled out, covering his mouth so he didn’t spray food all over the table.

Arin flushed lightly, uttering a faint ‘you’re welcome’ before digging into his own food. 

A couple hours later and the three of them were walking through the park, Dan holding both of his boyfriends’ hands and the other two carrying items for the picnic.They were all quiet, just listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey!” A sharp voice came from the side and the three of them paused, looking to their left and seeing a man looking at them. “Yeah, you, the shorter one.”

Brian frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as the man started walking toward them, well, mainly Brian.

“What are you, their fucking sugar daddy? You look old enough to be it,” he spat out, scowling at the three of them.

Brian’s stomach dropped hearing those words, and his hands started shaking. He felt Dan’s hand slip from his as he took a step forward towards the man.

“Back up, dude,” he growled lowly, and Brian could see his hands tightening into fists.

“Or what, you’re going to punch me? You don’t look like you have any muscle on you,” the man teased, taking a step towards Dan as well.

Arin huffed and stepped even closer to him than Dan was, “No, I will.”

The guy just rolled his eyes and took a step back, waving his hand dismissively before walking off, “Whatever.”

As Brian stood there and watched the exchange, his mind was going what felt like five million miles per hours, thoughts of ‘I’m not good enough’ and ‘Arin and Dan deserve better than me’ floating through his head. 

He was so lost in his own head, in his own insecurities, that it took a couple seconds for him to realize that the man was gone and Dan and Arin were trying to get his attention.

Dan was cupping his cheeks and Arin was rubbing a hand up and down his back comfortingly. Brian blinked a couple times to bring himself back to reality and Dan gave him a sad smile. 

“Are you okay, Bri?” Dan asked softly.

Brian shook his head and looked to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. “He’s right. You guys deserve so much better than me. I’m old and unattractive and you guys are young and beautiful and have so much potential,” he mumbled, and immediately Brian felt Arin’s arms wrap around his torso.

“No, he’s not right. You may be slightly older than us, but you are so handsome and funny and smart, and we are so lucky to be with someone like you,” Arin said quietly, and pressed a kiss to Brian’s cheek.

“Exactly. We love you so much, just the way you are, Brian. We wouldn’t have you any other way,” Dan said and lifted Brian’s head up to meet his eyes.

Brian’s eyes filled with tears once again, but this time they were full of affection. He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around his two boyfriends, pulling them in close. 

“I love you both, so much. You guys mean the world to me,” he said, and leant back to press a kiss to each of their lips, watching them lovingly.

Arin and Dan gazed at him with full adoration as well, and they both intertwined their fingers with his, picking up the basket and blanket that had been discarded on the ground.

“So, how about that picnic?” Arin suggested, and Brian chuckled, leaning into him slightly.

“That sounds amazing.”


End file.
